1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label intended to be applied especially to a package for a cosmetic product. The label is most particularly suitable for bottles, such as those used for packaging shampoos, lotions, beauty creams or gels, especially washing gels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, labels used in the field of cosmetics are formed from self-adhesive sheets made of materials such as high-density polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polyvinyl chlorides, polyethylene terephthalates and paper. The opposite side of the sheet from the adhesive layer is printed, especially using screen printing, letterpress printing, flexography or offset printing. Optionally, a varnish is deposited on the printed side. Such labels are characterized by a relatively smooth xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d.
In this field of the packaging of cosmetic products, new concepts are always being sought both in terms of the visual appearance of the package, and of its functional characteristics, and in terms of its sensory aspect, particularly its feel. Thus, a demand has arisen for replacing the traditional xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of thermoplastic-type bottles with warmer, softer types of feel, such as those provided by fabrics.
Printing on materials such as nonwovens turns out to cause problems, especially in terms of the resolution of the printing. These problems are especially due to the coarse characteristics of such materials compared with what may be obtained with woven fabrics. Thus, Japanese Application JP-A-7040514 suggests covering the nonwoven material with a printing layer based on a polyester resin. Apart from the drawback due to the cost of such an operation, this approach has the drawback of significantly affecting the feel of the nonwoven material which, because of the presence of the polyester resin, is similar to the conventional types of feel of thermoplastics.
One of the objects of the invention is therefore to produce a label which is especially suitable for the decoration and marking of packaging for cosmetic products and which provides a feel and an appearance that differ from those of conventional labels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a low-cost label allowing good printing resolution and having a feel of the fabric type.
Yet another object of the invention is to produce a package provided with a label according to the invention.
According to a first aspect of the invention, these and other objects are achieved by a label, intended to be applied especially to a package for a cosmetic product, comprising a printed substrate and a film of nonwoven material placed on the printed substrate, the film being transparent so that the printing on the substrate can be seen through the film.
The label has the feel of the fabric and retains the excellent printability characteristics, especially in terms of print resolution, of conventional labels. Apart from the sensation that it gives, this feel, above all in the cosmetics field, is most particularly advantageous in that it improves the graspability of the container provided with such a label, particularly when such a container is intended to be used in the bathroom environment, especially under the shower.
Advantageously, the opposite side of the substrate from the film of nonwoven material is covered with an adhesive layer to which a peel-off sheet is affixed before being applied to the package, that side of the peel-off sheet in contact with the adhesive layer being covered with a non-stick material, especially silicone. The label may, however, not be of the self-adhesive type. In this case, before affixing the label to the surface intended to receive it, either the label or the surface is coated with an adhesive composition.
Such a sheet may consist of a material chosen especially from among polyethylene terephthalates, polypropylenes and paper.
According to a preferred embodiment, the film of nonwoven material is fastened to the substrate by bonding, by means of an adhesive or a varnish.
The substrate may consist of a material chosen from among high-density polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polyvinyl chlorides, polyethylene terephthalates and paper. Its thickness may be from 20 xcexcm to 200 xcexcm, and preferably from 40 xcexcm to 100 xcexcm. Such a substrate must not be too thick so that the final label is suitably flexible in order to follow the contour of the surface to which the label is affixed. The substrate is preferably transparent, in which case the printed side of the substrate may either be the side facing the film of nonwoven material or be on the opposite side from the film of nonwoven material.
The nonwoven material may be a nonwoven of thermoplastic fibers, especially polyolefin fibers, such as polypropylene or polyethylene fibers, or polyester fibers. Its color is preferably white, or slightly tinted. The feel obtained varies depending on the nature and the thickness of the nonwoven material. In fact, it is possible to obtain very varied types of appearance and of feel, which may range from silky to rough, passing through a multitude of gradations, depending on the characteristics sought.
Typically, the film of nonwoven material has a thickness of from 20 xcexcm to 500 xcexcm, and preferably from 100 xcexcm to 300 xcexcm. This thickness must not be too great so that the film is sufficiently transparent for the printed decoration to be visible. However, it must be sufficient to give the desired feel.
Another aspect of the invention provides a container having a label according to the first aspect. Such a container preferably consists of a bottle, such as one used conventionally for packaging shampoos, washing gels, lotions, etc. Again by way of example, such a label may be affixed to a can such as an aerosol-can, or to a tube.